


Stan is Vanilla as Fuck

by shecat105



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stan needs more kinks seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecat105/pseuds/shecat105
Summary: And I hate him for it. Why, Stan? Can't you have a damn kink like the rest of us?





	

Stan couldn't remember exactly how he had gotten into Eric's lap, the man's lips mauling his shoulder, Kenny's teeth scraping on his neck from the other side, and Kyle taking his sweet time claiming the noiret’s lips with his own.  But he certainly wasn't regretting what had lead them all to this point.

Last week the four had celebrated their one year anniversary together.  The end of the night was spent similarly to any other eventful night: one overtaken by sexual pleasure at the hands of the other three, sent into a state it took hours to recover from.  Not that Stan had any experience in that.  He never had any interest in receiving such attention from his lover's, outside of one on one.  However, after a full year (and plenty of times Kyle, Kenny, and Eric had received such pleasure), Stan found himself curious on the experience behind the desperate calls and eye rolling orgasms.

The other three had praised it, claiming complete rapture, overloaded senses, and highs lasting what seemed like hours.

And surrounded by the men they love.

Stan had expressed his curiosity to Kyle.  The redhead had hummed with interest, but nothing more.

Now, here he was, gasping under another bite from Kenny.  A growl beside Stan's left ear preceded the removal of both sets of lips attacking his shoulders.  

Eric's low voice rasped behind him, “Stop that.”

Kenny's fluid, teasing voice responded, “What, don't like my dick on your leg?”

“Not when it's not for me.”

“ _ Guys _ .”  Stan panted as Kyle warned the other two.  The noiret went straight for Kyle's collar bone, pulling his shirt down to reveal the precious skin.  Eric's arm tightened around Stan's waist, pulling the man closer to him.  The noiret abandoned the skin before him and leaned back into the cushy chest, tilting his head back to kiss the corner of Eric's lips.  Eric's arms switched roles, his left hand rising to gently guide Stan's face to his, kissing deeply.

Meanwhile, Kyle's fingers tickled his torso, lifting Stan’s shirt up to his underarms.  A tongue quickly seized his right nipple, suckling it like a tiny lollipop.  Kenny bit onto the nub, twisting it between his teeth.  Stan moaned into Eric's mouth, reaching forward for a deeper kiss.  Kyle focused on the other end of Stan's torso, leaving soft kisses across his abs and belly.

Stan was already lost in the pleasures, body hot and sweaty, dick reaching high beneath his jeans, breath heaving to keep up with his oxygen needs.  An unmistakable lump poked at Stan's lower back.  He briefly wondered if he should move over that bump, tease it.  However, Kyle's fingertips slipped underneath the band of his jeans as Kenny worked a love bite on his ribs, causing the noiret to break his kiss to gasp for air, loosing his thoughts.  Eric took the moment to completely remove Stan's shirt, his large hands twining with the smaller ones before falling to wrap around the noiret’s stomach, hand in hand.  Stan smiled at the romantic gesture as Eric nuzzled his cheek.

His attention snapped down to his midsection the second the pressure on his dick loosened.  Kyle met Stan and Eric's gazes as he slowly removed the jeans.  He left Stan's boxers in place, taking time to kiss down the man's legs until the material was thrown to the floor.

Stan gasped out a small groan as Kenny gripped his hard on roughly through the plaid cloth.

“Does that feel good, Stan?” Eric murmured into the man's ear, breath hot and wet, “Do you like when Kenny rubs you through your underwear?”  Stan only nodded, trapped within Eric's hold and Kenny's hand.

Too soon, Kenny's hand was torn away.  “Hands off.  We talked about this,” Kyle scolded, scooting back up.

Kenny rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.  Then tell Fatso to quit hogging the rest of him.”

“Stan's not complaining.”  Eric smirked, taking Stan's earlobe between his lips.  Stan listened to the conversation with his head back on Eric's shoulder, feeling rather comfortable.  No wonder the others liked cuddling with him so much.

Kyle sighed, “Eric, let him down on the bed.  Kenny?”

The blond smirked and eyed the noiret hungrily as Eric obeyed Kyle's command.  As Stan was lowered down to the bed, Kenny crawled over him.  “I really hope you enjoy tonight, Stan.”

Stan smiled back, taking Kenny's face into his hands, “I am so far.”

“Good,” the blond lowered his hips to grind against Stan's, pulling a low moan from him.  “So how rough we talkin’ tonight, huh?  Virgin?  Slut?  Experienced marriage?  Divorced five times and engaged to the sixth?”

“Kenny!”  Kyle objected from the middle of the bedroom, removing his undergarments.  Eric dropped his own pants beside him.

Kenny shrugged the redhead off, capturing Stan's attention, “Don't listen to them.  You tell me what you want, alright?  Now how do you want it?  Gentle and smooth or hard and rough?”

Stan shuddered under the words so full of promise and desire.  Tonight was about experimenting.  About trust.  About knowing how it felt being the center of all his lover's attentions.  Yet, Stan was far from ready to delve too deep.  Perhaps in the future, but not tonight.

“I trust you guys to know how to take this.”

Kenny smiled down at him softly, eyes sparkling as he touched their foreheads together.  The blond kissed Stan tenderly and slowly.  Stan savored the rare patience.

The noiret gasped as Kenny bit his bottom lip.  He tugged it away and let it slip out from between his teeth.  Right then, a finger pressed against Stan's lips, the tip dipping inside his mouth.

“This mouth is  _ mine _ tonight.”

Although the thought scared him a little, an excited thrill surged through his veins, and groin.  His speech was slightly muffled by Kenny's finger, “ _ Dude _ .”

On that note, Kenny rose up to his knees, pulling Stan up with him.  The blond tore his clothes off, becoming less than graceful as he struggled with his pants while kneeling.  The bed dipped under the weights of Stan's other two lovers.  He blinked curiously at them as they kept their distance, unusual behavior for them on these nights.

Before he could ponder further, Kenny returned to Stan's attention, coming in close for a small kiss.  “Are you ready to experience the best of three worlds?”

“I'm ready to get on with the night,” the noiret expressed.

Kenny grinned, “As you wish.  But tonight, your command is my dick.  In your mouth.  Sucking it.”

“I'm charmed.”  Stan couldn't help but respond sarcastically.  He'd been worked up to this point, and now he was being held hostage.  From sucking a dick… Well, he'd had worse moments he could recount.

“Oh you will be,” Kenny replied, straightening his back and placing his hands behind his head.  The noiret was left with the man’s cock below his chin.  Stan adjusted his position so he could take his boyfriend's cock into his mouth easier.

In truth, Stan didn't have much experience in sucking cock.  It was normally his own cock getting sucked.  He did his best to remember how the others had pleasured him and applied that to now.

Swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth, Stan reached forward to softly grip the base of Kenny's dick.  The blond sighed happily.  Encouraged, the noiret stuck his tongue out a little and licked the bottom half of the head.  Kenny groaned slightly at that.  Stan glanced up at him to see patient yet lustful oceans staring back.  Returning to the cock before him, Stan lapped the head of Kenny's dick.  He did this until the saliva in his mouth collected again.  Taking a few seconds first to ready himself, Stan took the slicked head between his lips.  A free moan tickled Stan's ears and egged him on to work his slobbery tongue all over the skin in his mouth.  A steady series of moans and curses filled the air as Stan focused on the small bit of cock in his mouth.  It didn't take long for an odd taste to meet his tastebuds.  He drew back, half confused by the surprisingly bland flavor.

“Hey,” the soft word caught Stan's attention, bringing his eyes back up to the lust filled ponds above, “let go and hold your mouth open wide.”

Tentatively, the noiret did as he was told.  He looked up to see Kenny biting his bottom lip.  Then, cock met his lips awkwardly.  Stan received the message and positioned his mouth for his lover's cock to enter completely.  Kenny thrust slowly in and out of Stan's open mouth.  Stan was grateful that Kenny didn't go too far inside.  He didn't want to choke on cock.

With that in mind, Stan realized why Kyle and Eric were hanging back.  It was for his sake.  If they touched him, or did things to him, one of them could have ended up getting hurt: whether it be choking, getting bitten, or otherwise.  The familiar, humbling feeling of being cared for swelled in Stan's chest, and he felt a surge of adventurous retribution.

The second Kenny pulled back out, Stan reached forward and grabbed the base of the blond’s cock again, effectively freezing him in place.  Stan took in as much of Kenny's cock as he could, closed his lips around him, flattened his tongue, and pulled and pushed his mouth over the cock, hand following his heads motions.  He placed his free hand on Kenny's thigh for balance and bobbed his head a little faster.  Kenny's hands fell into the noiret’s hair, fingers threading themselves in attempt to blend in.  Heavy breaths and low moans filled Stan's ears, fueling him on.  It wasn't long before Kenny suddenly stilled Stan's head, pulling his mouth off of him, “I forgot to ask.  In your mouth or no?”  His voice was strained, clearly using every ounce of self control to keep Stan still long enough to answer.  “You don't have to swallow or anything.”

Stan thought on it for a few seconds, remembering the flavor from earlier, “Mouth is fine, but I'm definitely not swallowing.”

Kenny chuckled, his fingers digging a little further in the black strands, “Fine by me.”  The blond eagerly replaced his dick back into Stan's mouth and shallowly thrust inside to signal Stan to continue.

The noiret complied, taking on his previous rhythm.  Kenny's long fingers gripped onto his hair tighter.  Stan noticed Kenny's thighs twitching.   _ He must be close _ , he figured.  As the thought crossed his mind, the blond pulled Stan's hand away and replaced it with his own.  The noiret was pulled back to the head and Kenny finished himself off into the waiting mouth.  Stan held the load in his mouth until Kenny pulled away.  He was quickly offered a trash bin and he spit the load out.  He licked at his own sweaty skin to remove as much of the taste from his tongue as possible.

The bed creaked as Kenny moved to the side.  Arms pulled Stan back into the comfy heat from before.  Thick fingers swiftly slid under the waistband of the noiret’s boxers and cleared them away, landing somewhere on the floor.  Eric’s hands traveled everywhere across Stan's body: thighs, hips, sides, chest.  Soft, pudgy fingers glided across his skin possessively, sending shocks up his nerves.  He had a feeling he knew where Eric would end up, and the thought caused Stan’s cock to twitch while his gut twisted uncomfortably.

Hot breath tickled his ear once again, “I've been waiting for this moment.”  Eric's hands gently spread Stan's legs apart, rising his feet over larger legs.  “Ever since our first time together I've wanted to be with you, fucking you, with Kyle and Kenny watching.  Wishing it was them getting fucked.”  Stan heard Kyle scoff loudly.  The brunet smirked against Stan's neck as he palmed at the slimmer man's thighs.  “Jealous, Kyle?  I'm surprised you're not beating it over there.  Looked like Stan was giving some pretty nice head.”

Kyle hunched forward a little, sending Eric a nasty glare, “Shut up, Fatass.  Focus on Stan.”

Stan gasped and grunted, fingers gripping into Eric's arms, as a finger trailed up the underside of his dick.  He’d been able to forget about his arousal while he focused sucking Kenny, but now the strain and deliberate centralized touches pulled the noiret right into it.   
Eric’s teasing tone was exchanged for a deeper, more resonant tone, “Follow your own advice and distract him for me.”  The noiret’s body tensed suddenly, despite his attempts to stifle it.  Kyle crawled forward, eyes searching his boyfriend’s for discomfort.  Stan swallowed and let out a calming breath, focusing on the thumbs pressing soft circles into his inner thighs.  The redhead sat himself between Stan and Eric’s spread legs.

A blush rushed it’s way into the noiret’s cheeks as he realized how exposed he really was in his position.  A pair of lips kissed his burning cheek, “You’re so cute when you blush.  Look at Kenny over there, ready to enjoy the show.”  

Stan’s eyes traveled slightly to the right to meet Kenny’s bright blue eyes, underlined by a lazy smile.  “Hey, babe.”

The noiret opened his mouth to respond, however a soft and warm tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and he released a shuddery moan instead.  Stan’s arms moved along with the thick ones he still clung to as Kyle brought his lips over his head.  The familiar sound of the lubricant cap popped in Stan’s ear.  He swallowed a small lump in his throat.

“Hey, Stan.”  Stan’s eyes returned to Kenny laying on his side at the edge of the bed, “Keep your eyes on me, okay?  Focus on Kyle’s sweet, amazing blowjob.”  Stan tried to follow Kenny’s direction, thankful for it.  The blond’s expression slowly tinted with lust as the noiret moaned under Kyle’s expert mouth.

Eric’s breath returned to Stan’s right ear.  “Relax,” the deep voice soothed.  With a deep breath, Stan realized he’d become tense in anticipation.  Another few deep breaths and the noiret relaxed as much as he was able.  Kenny’s voice returned to Stan’s attention and he refocused on the other man.  A different wetness came into contact with Stan’s anus and he reflexively jerked away.  Thankfully, both Eric and Kyle predicted he would do so and held him down so Kyle wouldn’t choke.  

Once again, the warm feeling of being cared for swelled within Stan.  His lovers knew he disliked the feeling of his ass being stretched.  The entire preparation process was a discomfort for him.  He enjoyed the sex that came after, but the feel of his insides being stretched and prepared for said sex just felt… weird.

An odd, broken grunt and moan combination fell out of Stan’s throat as Eric’s middle finger entered his ass.  He wiggled a little at the initial discomfort, which only pushed the finger into spots he wasn’t quite ready for yet.  “On me, babe.  Over here,” Kenny directed as Eric gave small hushed whispers.  Stan shuddered again in Kyle’s mouth and atop Eric’s hand, his eyes doing their best to focus on the blond.  “It’ll be over soon.  Then the good stuff.”

Eric’s finger began to move, matching Kyle’s slow head bob over Stan’s dick.  The noiret swallowed again, quickly followed by another broken groan.  It only took a moment for a single finger to feel normal.  Eric asked Stan for permission to add another finger.  Stan nodded and relaxed himself for the new entry.

This time, Stan’s head fell back against Eric’s shoulder.  Just as another finger was added, Kyle sucked hard on the head of Stan’s cock.  The combination sent conflicting waves of stimulus through the noiret’s body.  Right where the unpleasantness ran, sensual pleasure chased after it.  Loud, lewd moans streamed from the noiret’s throat, even escaping as he sucked air back in.  Stan wasn’t sure how long he rode that feeling before Kyle’s lips popped off and they both gasped for air.

Stan was a little surprised to find that Kyle had successfully distracted him through the worst of the two finger stretching.  The noiret returned to feel Eric scissoring inside him, curling his fingers apart throughout his ass.  Stan’s nose wrinkled a little as his opening was stretched further, ready for another finger to fill the space.

“Kyle, do that again.  He just made the sexiest face,” Kenny shared.

Kyle’s hand stroked the noiret, still in time with Eric’s fingers, “Did he?  I’ll have to sneak a peek this time.”  Stan twitched in the redhead’s hand at the thought of it happening again.

He didn’t have to think long as Kyle met his eyes, lowering himself again onto the noiret’s cock.  That wet tongue strolled over the hardness until Eric began to press his ring finger in.  Once again, Kyle sucked as Eric worked his fingers.  However, this time the redhead brought that devilish tongue into the mix and slid it across Stan’s tip over and over again.  Stan’s groin bubbled in pleasure before the high crashed into him.

Stan had wondered what an orgasm caused by more than one person would feel like, but he never would have guessed the weightless and lightheadedness of it.  He stared up at the bedroom ceiling, eyes wide as his orgasm slowly subsided.  He could very vaguely feel Kyle’s tongue cleaning his dick and Eric’s fingers held still in his ass.  Maybe a minute, maybe five, later, Stan tiredly brought his head back up, announcing his return.

“ _ Damn! _  That hit you pretty hard didn’t it?”  Stan only nodded, speechless.  

Eric’s fingers returned to finishing their task.  Not a full minute passed before the familiar gruff voice of a heavily aroused Eric tumbled into Stan’s ears.  “Are you ready?  Because I am very,  _ very  _ ready.”

Stan nodded once in answer, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“On your belly.”  Stan, with Kyle’s help, pulled himself to his knees and repositioned himself onto his stomach.

“Spread your legs apart,” Kyle suggested.  Stan did as told, spreading his knees a little past shoulder length apart.  The bed dipped behind him as Eric moved into place above the noiret.  A large hand held one butt cheek apart from the other before the warm, slick tip of Eric’s cock lined up with Stan’s anus.  Eric pressed in slowly, allowing Stan to adjust to his girth as he entered.  Stan buried his face in the comforter below, hiding the grunts he produced.  Once completely inside, Eric stilled, leaning over top the man below him to kiss and suckle at his back and shoulders.  As soon as Stan’s head lifted off the blankets, Eric began moving.  He began slowly, making sure Stan was used to the feeling before he increased his speed.  

Stan held his head up, mouth agape as Eric thrusted into him.  Hot breath added more moisture to his already sweaty neck in between the brunet’s kisses.  The noiret’s legs instinctively tried to curl up to give better access to his ass, but with his belly against the sheets, Stan's legs remained in place.  However, the bed didn't just keep his legs in place; as Eric’s thrusts grew harder and faster, he began to jostle Stan back and forth under him.  The friction of the sheets added a teasing amount of pleasure against Stan’s own cock and his hips began to buck back into Eric to increase the pleasure.

Stan's vision, hazy in his current state, shifted as a face came in close.  Chapped lips met his and the noiret instantly recognized them as Kenny’s.  He kissed back fervently, moans drowned between their mouths.

Eric paused his thrusts, repositioned himself slightly, and was back at it.  The intent was clear to Stan as a vaguely familiar sensation pricked at the edges of his senses.  Eric was looking for that particularly sensitive spot inside of him.  Stan broke his kisses with Kenny as Eric got close, but not close enough.  “D- fuck. D-dude… dude!”

“Almost got it, buddy.”  Stan barely heard Kenny say.

A growl behind Stan's ear responded, also sending a wild shiver through the noiret.  Eric shifted just slightly and pounded into Stan's ass once, hard.

A broken, loud moan cracked through the room like a strike of lightning.  He'd been so close to climaxing again right there.  The noiret registered Eric retreating slowly before ecstasy shot through him again.  Stan’s head fell to the blankets, eyes rolling under his lids.  Moans came muffled through the sheets, fingers grasped at fabric, and the noiret felt like he was being fucked into the bed.  Stan flipped his head to the side, exposing his face, and gasped for air.

A pitiful whimper escaped Stan's lips when Eric suddenly stopped and pulled away.  His body was flipped over, his hot and sweaty underside felt cold in the bedroom air until Eric returned to warm it again.  The brunet wasted no time in penetrating Stan's ass once more.  His arms wrapped protectively around the muscled body, the slimmer arms reciprocating the action.  Legs curled around Eric's midsection as well, pulling him closer.

“I love seeing you like this.  Fucking hot and needy, all from me.”  Eric began his pre-climax babble.  “And you love my cock, don't you?  You love how it feels in your ass.  The way I  _ pound _ my dick into you.”  The brunet thrusted hard to emphasize his words.

“Dude… God, please,” tears slipped past Stan's eyelids, the stimulation becoming too much for him to handle.

“Is that you begging, my little Stanley?  Are you begging for release?”

He wanted to answer, but the noiret wasn't even sure what he was answering, “I-ahhh, fuck, please!”

Eric's pace slowed just enough to give Stan a bit of his mind back, “Tell me what you want, Stan.  Just tell me and I'll give it you.”

“I-ah!”  Words tumbled from Stan's lips.  “Just- please.  I… I need…”

“What do you need, Stan?  Tell me.”  Eric's sultry and lust filled voice wasn't helping the noiret order through his thoughts as he was fucked.  

“T… let m-ah… fuck… c-cum.  Please!”

Fingers gripped Stan's hair, tilting his head back slightly, “Do you want to cum?  Is that it?”

A series of yesses flew from Stan's mouth, a few pleases mixed in.  And suddenly, a large, warm, and wet hand wrapped around the noiret’s cock and pumped it in time with Eric's thrusts.  The rhythm and added stimulation sent Stan skyrocketing into oblivion as he came.  

All senses were dulled, but Stan could still register Eric motionless on top of him.  The noiret laid gasping, clouded eyes staring through the ceiling.  His eyelids started feeling heavy and he closed his eyes, breathing calming.

“You alright, Stan?”  

The man nodded to the redhead.  Eric retreated from atop Stan, freeing his heated, sweaty body to the air of the bedroom once more.

“How do you feel?” Kyle asked, fingers carding through damp black locks affectionately.

“Tired.  Like I just ran a marathon.”  Stan opened his eyes again, his vision clearer now.  He looked up at Kyle above, the man's face flushed and eyes filled with patient lust.

“Think you can go one more time or you wanna call it a night?”  Always making sure he was okay.  Stan truly loved that about Kyle.  He never made a decision without consulting the three of them, always taking their feelings and concerns into account.  He was the bridge between them all when they argued and disagreed.  He was far from a peacekeeper, none of them were, but Kyle was the closest thing they had.  It worked for them, at least.

“Just give me a bit,” Stan responded, sounding more a little more alive than he felt.  Kyle nodded, still petting Stan’s head.

Stan closed his eyes again and focused on Kyle's touches.  Long fingers stroked through his hair, lightly massaging the skin below.  The repeated motions quickly brought Stan closer to the realm of sleep.  Thankfully, the hand moved down, gently caressing his cheek and jaw.  Stan’s eyes opened in time to see Kyle's face darken with shadows as he bent down to kiss the already puffy lips.  The noiret kissed back, his left hand rising to rest against the crook of Kyle arm.

Kyle pulled away from Stan's lips and pecked a kiss on his chin.  The redhead gave kisses down his neck and to his chest, where he deviated to lap at a nipple.  Stan’s other hand rose to lay upon Kyle's head.  The ginger kissed the nipple goodbye after a minute of attention and continued on his way down.  More kisses created a trail down to Stan's crotch, making Stan aware of another erection growing between his legs.  Kyle sat up and fumbled among the blankets for the bottle of lubricant.  He slicked his own hand, warming the liquid, before wrapping his hand around Stan's half erect length.

Too tired to do much more, Stan lifted himself onto his elbows and watched Kyle work his dick hard again.  The hand stroked him leisurely, guiding his cock back up slowly.  Kyle's hungry eyes betrayed his true intent as he stared down at his own hand.

Soon, Stan let out a gentle moan, eyelids now heavy with arousal instead of sleep.  Kyle took this as his cue to work faster and harder, drawing more moans from Stan's mouth.  

Stan became a panting mess by the time Kyle decided he was hard enough.  The redhead had apparently prepared himself previously, because he aligned himself with Stan's cock and slid down upon him easily.

Stan cursed aloud as Kyle's heat enveloped his cock so suddenly.  Kyle sat on Stan's hips for a moment, his own heavy breaths matching the noiret’s.  The redhead lifted his hips up and brought them back down slowly, as if testing waters.  Stan moaned under his breath, watching as his dick disappeared and reappeared from under Kyle.

Soon, Kyle's bounces grew faster, increasing speed until it became sporadic in order to keep his balance.  Stan fell back onto the bed, arms limp with exhaustion.  His hips rose lazily to meet Kyle's ass every now and then.  

Kyle stilled back onto Stan's waist, leaning forward to kiss the noiret’s lips.  Kenny's voice reached Stan's ears before his arm entered his vision, holding Kyle's head up by the hair.  The two spoke to each other, but Stan was so far gone and exhausted he couldn't be damned enough to pay attention.  Kenny released Kyle's hair with a cocky grin.  Kyle returned to his place at Stan's waist, focusing his attention back to fucking himself on Stan's dick.

Strong hands propped the noiret’s upper body back up and against a slim, warm body behind him.  Rough hands slid around his chest sensually.  A pair of lips made a trail of kisses from the back of Stan's head down to his shoulder.  The lips played with the skin there, partially already bruised from earlier exploits.  Kenny focused on an unmarked spot and suckled at it, drawing his tongue across the salty skin.  Stan panted at the attention, waiting for Kyle to start up again.  Eventually, the redhead did, rising up slowly before pounding back down.  Stan gasped out a groan of pleasure, the rough hands on his chest curling to scrape nails against the sweat soaked flesh.

Kyle repeated that rhythm for a while, before returning to a more consistent speed and pattern.  Kenny's lips continued to leave marks over Stan's skin as Kyle bounced below.  Several times, Kenny would get close, as if he wanted a kiss, but he always turned away to a different spot, his smirk branded onto the noiret’s skin.  Every time, Kyle would send the blond an annoyed glare.

A very familiar pressure began building once again in Stan’s loins.  Thumbs gently pressed against his cheeks, wiping away sudden wetness.  Stan clenched his teeth together, uncontrollable whines escaping his throat.  It was hitting him just how exhausted he was already.  Pair it with a growing need to cum  _ again _ , Stan wasn't sure what he actually wanted.

His body was rustled again, pulling him to sit up straighter, closer to Kyle as the redhead paused mid thrust.  Stan watched with heavy lidded eyes as Kenny's arm reached forward to grasp Kyle's dick.  Kyle groaned in pleasure, sending another spike of lust through Stan's own.  The noiret stared as Kyle began to move his hips once more, his ass fucking Stan's cock and his dick fucking Kenny's hand.

With Kenny's other hand still working on Stan's chest, Kyle fucking himself on him, and the lewd sight before him, it didn't take long for a final, weak orgasm to ripple through Stan's veins.

The noiret tried to stay awake, tried to keep his eyes open long enough to make sure Kyle finished, but his climax subsided quickly and his exhaustion overtook him for the night.

 

Eric watched from the sidelines, pinpointing the exact moment Stan fell asleep.  Kyle gasped, still seated on top of Stan.  Kenny moved from behind the sleeping man, tenderly placing him down on the bed.  Eric shifted forward to help Kyle off him as well.

“Damn, I didn't think he'd zonk out like that.” Kenny expressed with slight concern, “We didn't do that, did we?”

Kyle sat in Eric's arms, returning from his orgasm bliss, “We should have eased him into it.  He's gonna be exhausted tomorrow.”

“I'll call into work for him,” Eric offered.

“Good idea.”

“Do you think he liked it?”

All eyes gravitated to Kyle, their sleeping lover’s best friend.

“I think so.  It should satisfy his curiosity for a while at least.”

The three sat and observed the noiret for a moment.  His hair was facing every possible direction, his body slick with sweat, abdomen dirtied with drying cum.

Kyle pushed out of the larger man’s hold, “We need to clean him up.  Get him into bed, properly.”

Between the three of them, Stan was cleaned off and repositioned to the head of the bed, tucked nicely under the covers.  After a bit of general cleaning up, the other men returned to the bed, Eric curling up at Stan's back, Kenny snuggling into Stan's chest, and Kyle wrapping himself around Kenny’s back.


End file.
